Shadow and Lightning
by SavvySpirit
Summary: Lightningkit is born with everything in life. She has doting parents, wonderful siblings, and an adventurous spirit. Lightningpaw couldn't ask for more, with natural hunting abilities and an encouraging mentor. As a warrior she is brave, clever, and respected; and she finds true love in the tom of her dreams. But when a cat on top of the world falls, she falls hard...*rest inside.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. All rights belong to the Erin Hunters.**

* * *

Summary: Lightningkit is born with everything in life. She has doting parents, wonderful siblings, and an adventurous spirit. Lightningpaw couldn't ask for more, with natural hunting abilities, a loyal best friend, and an encouraging mentor. As a warrior she is brave, clever, and respected; and she finds true love in the tom of her dreams. But when a cat on top of the world falls, she falls hard. Suddenly nothing is as it should be, and the Clans are on the brink of war. Lightning is called upon to undo the damage, but can she sacrifice her happiness, her family, her entire way of living for the sake of cats she's never even met? Or will she crumble under the pressure? Rated T for Warriors.

* * *

Okay, people. This is one of my milder stories, and the T is for violence. Lots of killing. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

It was a dark, storming night. The Thunderclan camp echoed with yowls coming from the nursery as a young queen gave birth.  
"Push, Dovewing!"commanded Jayfeather. Bumblestripe paced outside, lightning crackling overhead.  
'When will it ever end?'he thought. The kitting had started at sunhigh! Cinderheart's hadn't taken half as long.  
"She'll be fine,"meowed a voice from next to him, making him jump. "Don't get your tail in a twist."It was Daisy, her flattened-out cream fur saying otherwise.  
"But what if she dies? What if the kits die? I should be in there!"he fretted, ready to barge in regardless of whatever Jayfeather had ordered, when he appeared in the entrance. Bumblestripe had never seen such a welcome sight.  
"Is she..."  
She's fine. You can go in, as I can see you're dying to,"the gray tabby commented dryly.  
Bumblestripe was too relieved to care. He crept inside, feeling for all of StarClan as if he was entering something sacred. Dovewing looked up at his footfalls, pride evident in her gaze. Next to her were four tiny life-forms, a tom-kit and two she-kits.  
"They're beautiful,"he breathed. "What should we name them?"  
"Can we call the tom Scorchkit, and the white she-cat Flowerkit?"  
"Of course,"he replied."What about the other two?"  
"You can name them,"she purred.  
"Stormkit,"he said, laying his nose on her pale ginger fur, "And Lightningkit."  
"Perfect,"she said, not taking her eyes off her kits.  
Bumblestripe felt something rise inside him. These bundles of fur...they were his kits. Dovewing was their mother and his mate. It was what he'd dreamed of his entire life, and his once-foolish hopes had become reality.  
"Scorchkit! Flowerkit! Stormkit! Lightningkit! Welcome to ThunderClan!"

* * *

It was moon-high when Bramblestar worked up the nerve to direct his paws towards the medicine-cat den. When he found, to his disappointment, that Jayfeather was not absent, he braced himself for the tongue-lashing that was sure to follow.  
"Jayfeather,"he meowed, dipping his head to the young medicine cat. "How is the Clan faring?"  
"Obviously it's restless tonight. Can you sleep during a kitting?" Without waiting for a reply he went on."No, I suppose not. Now, what's the real reason you came? Not for the pleasure of hearing my voice, I suppose. And make it quick. I'm busy."

Bramblestar sighed, wondering how and why Lionblaze put up with this provoking fur-ball.  
"Any word from our ancestors? A sign, or even a warning?"  
"None since the Great Battle, as I've said before. StarClan seems to be ignoring us, and good riddance to them. I'm fed up with their omens."  
A shadow passed over them, making big toms look up. The moon, which had been as bright as the sun only heartbeats ago, was covered in storm clouds. Thunder boomed, echoing throughout the forest. A bolt of lightning ripped through the dark skies, setting the cats' fur on one end. When Bramblestar lowered his gaze, Jayfeather made no reply. For a moment he considered calling Leafpool, but the gray tabby recovered quickly, shaking off his daze as if he'd never been in one.  
"Is it a sign?" asked Bramblestar quietly.  
" Yes."he said shortly." One that makes about as much sense as badger does." To me, he thought."I'm not supposed to tell you...but something tells me I should. Your choice will affect everything. Listen. I sense darkness in the near future. Beyond that... nothing. And it must not stay that way if the Clans are to thrive. The prophecy...Shadows will pass over the storm clouds, and Lightning's Strike will light the way."  
" The way...to where? Are we going on another journey?"asked Bramblestar, his fur spiking.  
" Do I look like I know? I'm only the medicine cat. if you want an answer, go and ask StarClan yourself."  
Bramblestar sighed heavily. "Very well, Jayfeather. I suppose we will simply have to wait and see."

* * *

At the peak of dawn, Jayfeather stopped by to see the kits.  
"What did you name them?" he asked Dovewing as the ginger she-kit stumbled into his paws. "Stupid furball."  
"The tom is Scorchkit. The ginger she-kit is Stormkit; the white one is Flowerkit, and the tortoiseshell... she's Lightningkit,"she finished, looking down proudly at her newborns."And they're not stupid; They're beautiful!"  
"They're still annoying,"he said absently, batting away the playful Stormkit, who had apparently decided that Jayfeather's fur would be fun to explore."Beat it. Wait, did you say Lightningkit?"  
"Yes. Isn't it perfect?"then, seeing the expresiion on his face, she stiffened likewise. "Why? Is there something wrong?"  
" No...I don't think so...bye, Dovewing..."he stammered as he stumbled out of the shady den into the blazing sunlight. But all he could think of was that this tiny kit was destined to be the future of their Clan.

* * *

**This is based on SedatedDreams's "Lightning's Destiny!" Check it out; it's an amazing story and so is To Kill Or Be Killed. If you don't I will seriously haunt your dreams. **


	2. Allegiances

**One note to my readers: A huge thank you to Orange Peel 5! Thank you so much for your support and review; it meant a lot to me. Thank you also to all those people out there who actually read this story!**

**That's it for now. And a few things I want to clear up: No, Stormkit was NOT named after Sandstorm. I love Sandstorm and wanted to give her a namesake, but after I finished this story, I decided no. The next Stormkit will be better, I promise! ;) Lightningkit is the main character here, but I might have more neutral chapters. I sometimes use third person limited POV, and sometimes first person POV. They will all be focused on Lightning. No, you may not vote for Lightning's warrior name. That's my job. You CAN choose names for Flowerkit, Frostkit, Scorchkit, Hailkit, and Stormkit, though I might ignore some choices. My current favorites are Flowermist/stream, Frostflower, Scorchclaw, Hailstorm, and Stormpool. If you have a better idea, I'll change them. Fernkit will become Fernsong, because I love the match. Squirrelflight only had her kits eaelier than Cinderheart because I needed her to. And yes, she did not retire from deputy because I needed her to stay for a while and get hurt. Sorry for being so shamelessly cruel, but that's the truth if you're up to it. I love Squirrelflight and I don't want to do it, but the original draft absolutely HAD to get her to retire by force because there was NO WAY she'd go meekly. She doesn't die, though. My nine-year-old heart couldn't bear to kill her and get rid of her. I changed some of ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan names as well because I didn't want a cat named Sneezecloud. That's just wierd. Also, since there isn't an Alderheart here Needletail won't have as much spotlight.I hadn't read The Apprentice's quest when I first wrote this story. In earlier drafts Needlepaw was Shinepaw and she had three siblings! None of SkyClan's stuff here. Honestly, they're perfectly fine with living in the gorge. No need to relocate. Sheesh. The Erins went overboard with that one. And yes, half of Dovewing's litter will be Tigerheart's. Scorchkit and Stormkit will be his, and Lilykit will be Bumblestripe's. Lightningkit is she'll be a mix of both. Dovewing X Tigerheart isn't my favorite match, but it was when I was younger, when I first wrote this story, so deal with it. There aren't any fun matches anymore. I guess the Erins ran out of ideas. Honestly, I didn't love the name Hollytuft. That's as bad as Sneezecloud. So I changed the names of Cinderheart's kits into Frostkit and Hailkit. Fernkit stays the same. Frostkit will be Lightningkit's BFF. Stormkit will be her second-best friend. The personalities are: Scorchkit- adventurous and outspoken yet bashful; Flowerkit- shy and quiet but quick and clever; Stormkit- bold and impulsive, yet fiercely protective of her friends; Frostkit- calm and collected at most times, but with a wild sense of humor; Hailkit- thoughtful and kind but easily excited; Fernkit- kind and sweet, but a little rash; Tawnypaw- standoffish at times but great fun and gossipy; Emberpaw- serious and shy, but caring and kind; and Lightningkit- feisty and open-minded, kind and caring, sweet and thoughtful but unsure of herself and doubtful of her own abilities. Please try to be nice to Lightning, because she's special to me in a way most people wouldn't understand until I post the sequel to Lightning's story. So yes, that means I have the entire story sitting on my bookcase, acting all innocent and hiding from my nosy older brother. If you like the story plot, don't hesitate to tell me! **

* * *

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER:

Bramblestar_dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY:

Squirrelflight_dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

MEDICINE CATS:

Leafpool_light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest

Jayfeather_gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

WARRIORS:

Brackenfur_golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail_ long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart_white she-cat with ginger patches

APPRENTICE, Hailpaw(gray tabby tom with one green eye clouded over due to an accident with a thorn)

Thornclaw_golden-brown tabby tom

Whitewing_white she-cat with blue eyes

Birchfall_light brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, Tawnypaw(dappled brown she-cat with amber eyes)

Berrynose_ cream colored tom with a stump for a tail

Mousewhisker_gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost_pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Cinderheart_ gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze_golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal_dark cream she-cat

APPRENTICE, Fernpaw(light brown tom with piercing green eyes) B

riarlight_dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Lilyheart_small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Emberpaw(ginger tom with dark brown paws and warm, apple green eyes)

Blossomfall_ tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

Bumblestripe_very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool_ silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryfall_ginger she-cat

APPRENTICE, Frostpaw(white she-kit with blue eyes and a gray tipped tail)

Molewhisker_brown-and-cream tom

QUEENS:

Dovewing_pale gray she-cat with green eyes(mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Scorchkit, a tabby dark gray tom-kit with amber eyes; Stormkit, a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; Flowerkit, a pure white she-kit with green eyes; and Lightningkit, a pale tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches and dark blue eyes)

Daisy_cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

ELDERS:

Sandstorm_pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Graystripe_long-haired gray tom

Millie_striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER:

Blackstar_large white tom with jet black paws

DEPUTY:

Rowanclaw_ginger tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT:

Littlecloud_ very small tabby black tom

WARRIORS:

Tawnypelt_ tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, Needlepaw (spiky-furred black she-cat with green eyes)

Tigerheart_ dark brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, Beepaw (golden she-cat with black stripes)

Stonewing_white tom Spikefur_dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

APPRENTICE, Yarrowpaw (brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Wasptail_yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, Strikepaw(black-and-white tom with amber eyes)

Dawnpelt_cream-furred she-cat

Crowfrost_black-and-white tom

APPRENTICE, Sleekpaw (lithe tabby tom with amber eyes)

Snowbird_sleek, lithe, well-muscled, pure white she-cat with green eyes

Scorchfur_dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn

Berryheart_black-and-white she-cat

Cloverfoot_gray tabby she-cat

Rippletail_white tom with green eyes

Sparrowtail_large brown tabby tom

Mistcloud_spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat

QUEENS:

Grassheart_pale brown tabby she-cat

Pinenose_black she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Rippletail's kits: Honeykit, a golden tabby she-cat with green eyes; Dashkit, a brown tom-kit with white patches; and Slatekit, a sleek, gray tom-kit)

ELDERS:

Oakfur_small brown tom

Kinkfur_tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar_brown tom with long scar across his back

WINDCLAN

LEADER:

Onestar_brown tabby tom

DEPUTY:

Harespring_brown-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT:

Kestrelflight_mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

WARRIORS:

Nightcloud_black she-cat

Gorsetail_very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Crowfeather_dark ggray tom

APPRENTICE, Runningpaw(dark brown she-cat)

Leaftail_dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot_gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt_black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt_gray-and-white she-cat

Larkwing_pale brown tabby she-cat

Sedgewhisker_light brown tabby she-cat

Slightfoot_black tom with white flash on his chest

Oatclaw_pale brown tabby tom

Featherpelt_gray tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, Daypaw(mottled brown-and-white tom with amber eyes)

Hootwhisker_dark gray tom

QUEENS:

Heathertail_light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes(mother of Breezepelt's kits: Smokekit, a dark gray she-kit; and Eaglekit, a mottled brown-and-white tom)

ELDERS:

Whitetail_small white she-cat

RIVERCLAN

LEADER:

Mistystar_gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY: Reedwhisker_black tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CATS:

Mothwing_ dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine_gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

WARRIORS:

Mintfur_light gray tabby tom

Duskfur_brown tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, Shadepaw(dark brown she-cat)

Minnowtail_dark gray she-cat

Mallownose_light brown tabby tom

Petalfur_gray-and-white she-cat

Beetlewhisker_brown-and-white tabby tom

Curlfeather_pale brown she-cat

Podlight_gray-and-white tom

Heronwing_dark gray-and-black tom

Shimmerpelt_silver she-cat

Lizardtail_light brown tom

APPRENTICE, Slightpaw (wide-eyed russet tabby tom)

Havenpelt_black-and-white she-cat

Perchwing_gray-and-white she-cat

Sootcloud(formerly Sneezecloud)_gray-and-white tom

Brackenpelt_tortoiseshell she-cat

APPRENTICE, Gorsepaw (white tom with gray ears)

Jayclaw_gray tom

Owlnose_brown tabby tom

QUEENS:

Lakeheart_gray tabby she-cat(expecting Beetlewhisker's kits)

Icewing_white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Jayclaw's kits:Nightkit, a dark gray she-kit with blue eyes; and Breezekit, a brown-and-white she-kit with green eyes)

ELDERS:

Mosspelt_tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes


	3. Green Fur and Emberpaw

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. All rights belong to the Erins.**

* * *

Chapter One: Green Fur and Emberpaw

* * *

"Lightningkit!" Cried a voice. "Lightningkit, wake up!"

"Scorchkit, hush. Cinderheart needs her rest."

" But I want her to wake up! Then we can play!"

" Scorchkit, she won't open her eyes until she's ready."

Silence. Then something pounced onto Lightningkit. She yawned, then stretched open her eyes. A dark gray bundle of fur was on top of her, squashing her completely. Amber eyes searched her own gaze, the Scorchkit have a yowl of delight.

"Lightningkit! You're awake!" The speaker was a gray tabby she-cat curled up next to her. _Mother_, she thought. She really was beautiful. Long, soft fur, groomed neatly. Shining blue eyes and perfect stripes. Her brother was gray too, but with none of the regalness Dovewing had. With a clear view of the nursery, she could see another gray tabby she-cat curled up in her own nest. Cinderheart. Her flank rose and fell gently with each breath. Lightningkit looked down to see her own fur mottled in pale shades of brown, ginger, and gold, her paws white. For a heartbeat, she wished she looked as pretty and neat as her mother, but she dismissed the thought. It probably didn't matter, anyway. She was jerked out of her thoughts by impatient mews from Scorchkit.

"Lightningkit! Stop mooning and let's go! I'm dying to go out!" And with that, he raced out. Lightningkit shrugged to herself, then followed suit.

* * *

A cold breeze hit her muzzle once she was past the brambles. She blinked, then let out as tiny gaaasp as she took in her surroundings. So this was ThunderClan. It was huge. Cats milled about in small groups everywhere. She stayed in the shadows, suddenly feeling shy and vulnerable out of the safety of the nursery. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the massive tabby tom in her way before it was too late.

"Sorry!" She cried, stumbling away from the cat.

"Well, hello. You're Lightningkit, aren't you?"meowed the cat, giving her an amused glance.

"Ye... Yes," she stammered. How did he know who she was? Then she realized that she knew his scent. Where had she met this cat?

"I'm Bramblestar," he continued. "Wait a moment," he turned his head to call out to a pale gray tabby on the other side of the clearing. "Bumblestripe!"

Bumblestripe! Then that cat was her father. What was she supposed to say to him? The tabby padded over before Lightningkit knew it. His patient gaze lit up as he saw her, with something she couldn't understand. Was that... pride?

"Lightningkit." He barely had time to meow before a small gray streak shot forward.

"Dad!" Scorchkit shrieked, throwing himself onto their father's back. Bumblestripe let out a purr, then shook him off, pinning him to the ground in a deft stroke. Lightningkit stood there, amazed at the ease with which he fought, even if his opponent was only a kit.

"Lightningkit! Save me!" Scorchkit cried, struggling in his grasp.

Lightningkit let her instincts take over. She flew towards her father's paw, kneading it. Bumblestripe let go.

Scorchkit jumped up, crying, "Get out of our camp, uhh..."

"Badger," Bramblestar suggested, his eyes glinting.

Badger? Then she realized it was a game.

Bumblestripe knelt down, baring his teeth. "Yes, I am the mighty badger of the forest. No cat can defeat me!"

The two kits hurled themselves at their father. He pretended to lunge, but let them climb onto his back. Digging his claws in, Scorchkit said, "I'm Scorchstar, leader of ThunderClan! You're my trusty deputy, Lightning... bolt! Together we will get rid of this terrible beast and become heroes!"

"No way! I'll be leader! You can be my deputy,"she said back." Or... will you fight me for it?"

"It's on," he said. They scrambled off their father and rolled onto the ground. She surveyed her brother carefully. He was bigger than her, so brute strength wouldn't work. Maybe, if she was quick enough, she would have a chance. He was the stronger and heavier of the two, but she could tell she would be more agile. She crept closer. Scorchkit's hind legs tensed, then he lept at her. She dodged to the left, then ran around him. He turned more quickly than she 'd expected, and this time he was ready. Throwing her into her back, he tickled her carefully with his hind legs.

"Stop!" she begged, squirming.

"So you give in?"

"Never!" She slipping out of his grasp. She went behind him, then kicked off the ground. She landed on him just as he turned. Perfect. Nipping his leg gently, she pinned down each limb with a paw. This left her useless to fight, but he wouldn't be able to unless he completely got rid of her.

"Hey! That's cheating!" He cried.

"Not if it was planned," said Bramblestar from behind her." Let him go. You did well."

The Clan leader had praised her! Lightningkit couldn't help feeling a little proud. Scorchkit scrambled up, shamefaced, and she felt a shot of guilt, remembering how he had so wanted to win and impress every cat. "Sorry," she mumbled sideways. She'd make it up to him later.

"Scorchkit, your tatics were good. Just don't rely completely on strength, since Lightningkit used that against you. Work on it! And have fun!"Bramblestar told him before heading off to greet a ginger she-cat who had just gotten back. His daughter, Tawnypaw, most likely.

Scorchkit brightened considerably." Come on, Lightningkit! Let's go find Flowerkit and Stormkit! "

Their littermates! Lightningkit searched for cats her size, spotting them in a far corner. "Is that them?" she asked, squinting.

"I think so. Let's surprise them!"

As they got closer, she realized she could identify them by their scent. The large tabby was Hailkit. He had Cinderheart's gray fur and one green eye- he had accidentally stabbed out the other with a thirn when he had been a moon old. He could still see, but his left eye remained cloudy and unfocused. Next to him, his sister Frostkit, white-furred with big blue eyes and a gray-tipped tail. Fernkit, a light brown tom with green eyes, was chatting away with a white she-kit. Her littermate, Flowerkit. Last was a pale brown she-cat, Stormkit. They'd opened their eyes the day before, earning the privilege of being able to go out first.

"Scorchkit! Lightningkit!" Flowerkit cried happily, the first to spot them.

" Hi, "said Hailkit. "We were playing ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Want to join?"

" Sure!"

" Okay, then. Scorchkit, join Fernkit's team. You're ShadowClan. Lightningkit, you can be on my team. We're ThunderClan." said Frostkit.

They scrambled to get into their teams, Lightningkit to a small bush, and Scorchkit joining the group under a huge tree.

"We're allowed to plan, but the other team can attack first. So we've got to bring the fight to them!" Flowerkit said.

" Hmm. Maybe I could skirt around, " Stormkit- now Stormstar in the game- said, frowning." Then you could attack and we could take them from behind."

"It's worth the risk, "said Frostfeather. She was the most practical thinker out of them. "Here, if you run around on the side of the warriors' den, they wouldn't be able to see you."

" All right, then. I'll take Lightningbolt. You and Flowerpetal attack from the front?"

" When I give the signal. Go!"

They skirted the edge of the clearing, dodging warriors and keeping to the shadows. Lightningkit realized a benefit of her mottled fur: though it was pale, it helped her blend in with bushes and undergrowth, while Stormkit, with her distinct brown fur, had to hide behind stones and piles of dirt and moss.

They arrived behind Hailcloud, gasping for breath. Fernstar was assigning a role to each of them. He was a good thinker, Lightningkit had to admit. She could see what his plan was, but they were faster.

Good, she thought. No cat from ShadowClan had noticed that two of the cats on the opposing team were gone. Then...

"Attack!" Frostfeather's battle cry pierced the air. Flowerpetal raced forward, fighting off Hailcloud with more ease than she'd expected. Frostfeather engaged Scorchfur, but the gray tom had her pinned in a matter of moments. As Fernkit- no, Fernstar, appeared to help Hailcloud, Stormstar flicked her tail at Lightningbolt.

"Help Frostfeather. I'll go to Flowerpetal," Stormkit whispered to her. Lightningbolt nodded, them veered off towards her brother. She scored her paws along his flank, keeping her claws carefully sheathed. Scorchfur gave a yowl of surprise and topplped off Frostfeather.

"Thanks!" The white she-kit gasped, her blue eyes widening. "Let's show him!"

They surrounded the gray tom-kit, keeping him constantly confused. While Lightningbolt kept him distracted, Frostfeather pounced from behind, and they both charged. He was no match for them together. It was over heartbeats later. Though Lightningbolt and Frostfeather had won, Flowerpetal and Stormstar had been no match for two cats older than them.

"Well fought," said an amused voice from behind them. Lightningkit whirled around to find herself facing a ginger tom. She scented the air experimentally, finding him to be Emberpaw, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's son.

"Thanks," she said shyly, feeling suddenly bashful in front of the older cat. She looked up to meet apple-green eyes. They stared at each other for a heartbeat. "Well, see you," he said finally, before turning to carry fresh-kill to the elders' den.

"Good game," Hailkit meowed good-naturedly. "You fought really welll for your first time out. But someday we'll beat you, wait and see!"

" Is that a challenge?" Flowerkit asked, showing unusual fire at the gray tom's words." We'll show you! I dare you all to moss-ball! First one to catch this ball," here she rolled some nearby moss into a vaguely round shape, "and to run three times around the camp wins! Ready? Go!"

She rolled the ball to them, but halfway it promptly fell to pieces.

" Hey! That's not a ball!" Stormkit cried, batting away at the scattered pieces of moss.

"No, it's a magical herb that will make your fur turn green!" Frostkit said playfully.

Right away Lightningkit decided that Frostkit would be the best of friends. I'm lucky to have such good den-mates, she thought, as Hailkit dared Scorchkit to taste the moss and turn green. Oh, well. He probably wouldn't...she took it back. He would. Scorchkit tried to cough up the moss while the rest of them laughed at him for actually believing Hailkit. After a moment, he joined them, and their first day ended with laughter and good humor.

**AAAAND...CUT! So Lightningkit's first day ends on a happy note...but will her life? There's more in store for her, just wait! I'm planning on giving her a LOT of adventures and having loads of fun! To clear a few things up: I have the entire story plan done, yes, but as I wrote this a while ago I'm editing and revising EVERYTHING. And I mean everything. Also, since it isn't easy to wake up at four o'clock writing will be slow. The "warrior" names are fake, and I made those up on the spur of the moment. I used their real, future names in the first draft then realized it sounded stupid that a) they would be able to predict their warrior names, or b) Bramblestar would actually give them the names that they used in kit-games, or c) even if a) and b) were true, it would be next to impossible to get them all right. If you want to change anything, feel free to tell me! ~Iris (Side note: why does cocoa taste so good at five in the morning? Sorry, I got distracted. But really, try it. Not getting up early. I can never do that. Just sleep a little late. Then...wow. Just wow. It's amazing.) *Echo knocks Thyme in the head and says, "Never mind her. She's a chocoholic. Some cat call Brokenstar and tell him there's a cat who needs to be knocked out. What's that you say? She wadi the middle of an author's note? Well, then(faces camera) Thank for reading!"* **


	4. Ceremonies and Worries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. All rights belong to the Erins.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Ceremonies and Worries

* * *

"Mother! I can groom myself!" Hailkit cried as he wriggled away from Cinderheart's tongue.

"No, you can't! Your fur's a mess!" Frostkit teased."What if Bramblestar decides that you look too much like a kit to become an apprentice?"

His good eye widened. "Bramblestar wouldn't do that, would he? Even if I have one eye?"

Cinderheart let out a purr. "Brightheart has one eye, and she's a warrior. He won't. So come and get groomed."

He grudgingly obliged, muttering something about fox-dung."Language!" Cinderheart chided.

"We'll be in the apprentices' den by sun-high. Now Tawnypaw and Emberpaw won't be able to tease us anymore! Which mentors do you think we'll get?" Frostkit asked.

"I want Brightheart. I'll probably get her anyway, and it'll be nice to get some extra training,"Hailkit said, escaping to the corner of the den.

"I want Cherryfall or Blossomfall. They're really nice! But Ivypool would be a great mentor, too. She's one of the best hunters in the Clan," Frostpaw replied. "Fernkit! What about you?"

"I don't mind who I get. So long as it's not Berrynose!" he added with a mrrow.

"You'll get the mentors Bramblestar has chosen for you, and you'll be happy about it! Now run off, you three." Cinderheart said briskly."You'll be glad to finally get rid of them," she added to Dovewing."I love them all, and I'll miss them, but they were getting too big for the nursery!"

"Mother? Can we watch?" Flowerkit asked, tugging at Dovewing.

They all looked up at her with pleading eyes, and she hesitated.

"As long as you don't get in any cat's way and be quiet," she said finally.

"Yes!" The four kits cheered, and ran out before she could change her mind. They stayed on the outskirts of the camp, watching the warriors settle down in front of the Highrock.

"Today we have one of my favorite ceremonies to perform. Frostkit, Hailkit, and Fernkit, please step forward," Bramblestar meowed.

They did, their eyes shining. Lightningkit noticed a tuft of fur standing up on the top ofHailkit's head and pointed it out to Flowerkit, sharing a purr before turning her attention back to Bramblestar.

"From now on, until she earns her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Frostpaw. Cherryfall will be your mentor. Cherryfall, you are a clever and strong warrior, and I hope you pass on all that you have learned to Frostpaw."

"I will," she said happily. As Cherryfall stepped forwards to touch her nose to Frostpaw's, Bramblestar turned to Hailkit.

"Hailkit, from this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Hailpaw. Brightheart," here the ginger-and-white warrior stepped forward, "will be your mentor. You have had many barriers to overcome, but you are a brave and loyal warrior, and I hope Hailkit will become the same."

Brightheart didn't say much out loud, but as they touched noses Lightningkit could see her whispering to Hailpaw. He brightened up visibly, and Lightningkit felt a twinge of envy towards the older tom for getting the mentor he'd wanted.

"Fernkit," he said, turning his gaze to the small brown tom, "from now on you will be Fernpaw. Your mentor will be Poppyfrost. Poppyfrost, you have proved yourself to be a quick thinker and fighter, and I hope you will teach him all you know."

"I'll do my best, Bramblestar," promised the tortoiseshell she-cat calmly. Fernpaw had to stretch quite a bit to touch noses, being so small. Nevertheless, all three seemed contented with their mentors, Hailpaw especially.

As the cats started to scatter and Squirrelflight started to assign patrols, the foursome stayed behind a boulder.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Scorchkit said breathlessly. "When will it be our turn? I'm bigger than Frostpaw now!"

"But we're not six moons old yet," Flowerkit pointed out." Besides, it will be our turn, in four more moons."

"Will we all be warriors, though? Do ny of you have thoughts of becoming a medicine cat?" Stormkit asked.

"Not me! Being stuck in camp looking after herbs is boring. And Jayfeather's so grumpy. I wouldn't last a day with him as my mentor," said Scorchkit.

"I don't think I'll be good at being a medicine cat." Flowerkit said, to Lightningkit's surprise. She had always hoped she'd be one, being so tender-hearted as she was.

"Neither do I," Lightningkit agreed. "ThunderClan already has two perfectly good medicine cats, anyway."

"Well, then we're alright," Stormkit meowed contently.

"What mentors do you want to get?"asked Flowerkit.

"I want Squirrelflight or Blossomfall, since they're pretty smart and strong. Blossomfall's always been nice to us." Lightningkit said.

Scorchkit was next. "I think Brackenfur, but other than him I want Cloudtail."

"Cloudtail? Why?"

"He told me that I would do well someday. I want to prove it to him."

Flowerkit let out a mrrow of laughter. "Prove yourself all you want. I'd like someone nice, like Cinderheart, but she probably won't take on an apprentice so soon. What about you, Stormkit?"

"I don't really care. Every cat here's a warrior, and that's good enough for me," their sister replied.

Scorchkit sighed and laid back on the grass."What's the use of it all if we aren't apprentices? Four moons is forever!"

"Then forever we'll wait, until we're warriors,"said Flowerkit. " Don't worry. It'll go by in no time!"

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 2! I know things seem a little bit slow and boring at the moment, but that will change rapidly. Poor Lightningkit. I'm actually sorry for making her go through so many obstacles. Anyways, thanks for reading, and see ya next chapter!**

**~Iris**


	5. Fox Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. If I did, I wouldn't be writjng fanfics about it, all my stories would be canon. I just realized I've never put these in. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Fox Chase

* * *

Tawnypaw , who had gone out with Birchfall and Mousewhisker eariler, burst into camp, her amber eyes wide with fear. "Fox!" It was enough to cause an uproar.

Lightningkit gulped. She'd never seen a fox before, but heard plenty of stories about their broad muzzles and gleaming eyes, sharp claws and venomous teeth dripping with drool.

"How big is it?" called Blossomfall.

"Where are Birchfall and Mousewhisker?" Berrynose asked.

He was probably worried for his brother, Lightningkit realized. Having only one littermate would be horrible. She hoped that would never happen to her.

"They're fighting it off, but they need help. It's got a mate and cubs, and they're out for blood!"

Squirrelflight jumped onto the Highrock. "Since Bramblestar isn't here, I will assign cats to go." She paused for a moment, then continued. "Blossomfall, Ivypool, Lionblaze, Lilyheart, and Emberpaw. Follow Tawnypaw."

The six cats raced outside, their fur bristling. Lightningkit caught her breath. What if some of them didn't make it back?

"Why can't we go?" Stormkit asked Dovewing. "We're almost apprentices anyway!"

"Not yet," she said gently. "Tawnypaw and Emberpaw are almost warriors."

Scorchkit pouted rebelliously. "We'd send ten foxes running for their lives."

"You can do that when you're warriors. Now, you go to sleep. When you wake up, the foxes will be gone."

"Dovewing?" Lightningkit asked carefully. "The warriors who went? What if...what if they don't come back?"

Her mother froze. "Don't you worry. They'll be more than a match for some foxes. Now go to sleep."

They pretended to sleep, to keep her happy. Once she left, though, they hopped right up.

"Let's go find those foxes!" Stormkit said slyly.

"What? Stormkit, are you mouse-brained?"cried Flowerkit, surprising the rest of them. It wasn't often that she was so outspoken.

"Hey! We could fight off a fox with the four of us! They wouldn't know what hit them!" Scorchkit said.

"Didn't you hear? A fox could kill a kit easily." Lightningkit hissed. She couldn't believe her brother was so thick.

"Not four kits. And not if we're careful," he argued.

"Well, whether you two come or not, we're going. And you can't stop us. Come on, Scorchkit. There's a place we can slip out in the dirtplace. I heard Tawnypaw tell Emberpaw once," Stormkit meowed.

They left through a hole in the wall, disappearing quickly. Lightningkit sighed. Those two. She turned to Flowerkit. "Flowerkit, I'm sorry, but you know those two. They'll run into the foxes' den without a second thought if they can find it. We'll have to go after them."

Her sister nodded. "If we can't stop them, we can at least improve the odds. I'm in."

They left the same way, through the hole. Under the cover of the warriors' den, getting past the clearing was easy, but they nearly ran into Poppyfrost as she left the warriors' den. Ignoring the stench of the dirtplace, they searched for the hole.

"Over here!" Flowerkit whispered, indicated a small slit in the brambles. It was hard squeezing out, thorns pricking them at every movement, but soon they were free of the wall.

It was wonderful to be outside. The air was much fresher here. Lightningkit let herself relax as she surveyed the canopy of trees. The ground was so soft betneath her paws... She shook herself. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying it. She had a job to do.

"Lightningkit! Come on!" Flowerkit whisper-shouted. She'd already made her way to the far bushes. Lightningkit ran to catch up, her face burning. Why had she been so distracted?

"Can you scent them?" her sister asked.

Lightningkit opened her mouth, letting the forest scents creep over her tongue. She nodded. "That way."

They tracked their siblings to a structure that was vaguely den-shaped. "StarClan, it stinks!" Flowerkit hissed. Lightningkit held her breath, but the stench was unavoidable.

"Flowerkit! Lightningkit!" A voice whispered."Over here!"Scorchkit and Stormkit were hidden in a berry bush a few tail-lengths from the den. "We waited for you!"

They bounded over, momentarily forgetting where they were. "We thought you'd take forever!" Scorchkit meowed excitedly.

"Shh!" Stormkit warned.

But it was too late. A glint of ginger showed in the opening to the foxes' den. A snarl echoed throughout the hollow, and the ground in front of them exploded.

* * *

**A/N**

**Short chapter. Sorry. That's okay, right? Umm..is that a knife?**

**Well, that was fun to write. I sort of changed the roles; normally Lightningkit was also one of the headstrong ones and Flowerkit the only bit of common sense within the littermates. I planned to make this all into one chapter, but I realized it would become waaaay too long. Meh. Anyways, thanks for reading, everyone, and enjoy! I appreciate your stopping by my stories, even if you don't review. A special thank-you to Orange Peel 5 for always being so supportive!**

**Answers: **

**Choco Jimmies: It's technically possible for cats in the same litter to have different fathers. It'san avoided topic because it would mean a she-cat cheated on her mate, but biologically, it's happened. I bet you can already guess which kit is Bumblestripe's. The sweetest one. And as for Lightningkit, though technically she's more Tigerheart than Bumblestripe, I'm not so sure. Though tortoiseshell cats are rare, both Blossomfall and Tawnypelt are tortoiseshells and Ivypool has the dark blue eyes...I guess we'll never know.**

**Have a supercalifragilisticexpialidocious day, and everyone stay healthy!Do I have to say it again? I'm nuts for anything Disney-related. Also, I loved it as a bedtime story.)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Best regards, Iris**


	6. Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

_Chapter 4: Rescue_

* * *

"Run!" Stormkit screeched, trying to keep her footing in the shifting mud.

"_Run_?!" Flowerkit repeated, horrified. "Stormkit, no! Don't be a hero!"

"No... Time!" The ginger molly gasped. "I'll... distract...it. You guys...find...help."

Scorchkit tugged at Lightningkit's tail."Come on! We have to find Tawnypaw's patrol!"

She whipped around. "Scorchkit, no! We have to stay together!"

"Then you go!" He hissed. "I'm bigger than you, and stronger. You're faster. Run."

"Scorchkit..."she pleaded. "We can't afford to be separated. Take a stance."

"Too late," he replied grimly. Then, without warning, he leaped.

Lightningkit watched, partly in awe, partly in horror, as her brother tackled the fox alone. Though the fox was five times as big as he was, it was still a cub. It was clumsy, unable to fight a cat on its back. The orange form bucked and snarled, but Scorchkit, by some miracle, hung on. She narrowed her eyes. If Scorchkit could distract it a little longer...

"Flowerkit! Go along the left side, hide in the bushes there," she said suddenly. "When the fox turns around, jump onto its muzzle." Her sister, fearful, nodded, a look of determination crossing her face. Stormkit winked, then bounded to the other side before Lightningkit could speak. She grinned. As always, her sisters knew exactly what she was thinking. And now for the hard part. She took a deep breath, then yowled at the top of her lungs.

Good news: the fox lost interest in the two lithe forms skittering across the clearing, and Scorchkit. Scorchkit slid off, exhausted. Good. Bad news: it turned its attention to her.

The black beady eyes glared at her, and Lightningkit did her best not to flinch. Oh. Not so good. "You...you need to clean those teeth," she squeaked, trying to think of a few more of Tawnypaw's insults. The fox decided it didn't like that. The fox lunged forward and raked its teeth across her flank. She reeled away as pain exploded from her side, and she nearly blacked out.

_No, Scorchkit is hurt, he needs me,_ she reminded herself. Then she crawled back towards the fight.

"Hey, fox-heart! Over here!" Thank StarClan for Stormkit. The fox turned its head, confused. It probably wasn't used to having kittens just throw themselves at it.

Now it was Flowerkit. "Eat your tail!" The white she-kit shrieked, biting down on said article of the fox's body. It cried out in pain, stumbling back. Then..._uh-oh_.

It found Scorchkit again, still woozy from his encounter on the fox's back. Before any of them could act, the bushes exploded once more, and another fox appeared, this time much bigger.

_Double_ uh-oh, Lightningkit thought, considering the irony of the situation.

It was pointless to call for help, since it was probably on its way. Maybe they could hide? They'd probably be discovered in heartbeats. Run? Even more hopeless. No, the only thing they could do was stay and fight, at least until other cats came. But there was no time left.

The two foxes circled all four of them, baring their teeth. Lightningkit resisted the urge to scream, "GROSS!" and run away as remains of previous meals glistened with drool from between the ivory fangs. She really didn't want to know what the two had been eating. Then, growing impatient, the smaller one lunged for her brother, and Lightningkit's vision blurred.

A streak of silver fur shot in front her eyes, and she realized she wasn't imagining it. Ivypool had thrown herself at the fox, her dark blue eyes full of an undescribable rage. Lilyheart and Tawnypaw rallied her, and together, they drove back the fox.

Stormkit let out a cheer, and Lightningkit turned to see Blossomfall and Lionblaze attack the larger fox. It was amazing to see them dance back and forth, as if they were made to fight foxes and this was what they did everyday.

Lightningkit just stared as teeth sank into her scruff and Emberpaw hauled her away.

He set her down away from the fight, next to Scorchkit. "Caused some trouble, huh?" he said, his voice disapproving. But his eyes glinted with humor.

"Don't try to act angry. You're a horrible actor," Lightningkit said playfully. "Now go get Stormkit."

"Yes, Lightningstar,"he saluted, then ran back into the fray. He returned moments later rnot only with Stormkit but Flowerkit as well.

"You're hurt!" Flowerkit exclaimed, her green eyes widening when she saw them. It took Lightningkit a second before she realized the white molly meant her.

"Oh...yeah," she mumbled. The dull agony, forgotten for a moment, rushed back. Emberpaw's eyes darkened. "You'll need to get that taken care of. Fox bites can carry infection."

"How do you know?" Stormkit demanded.

Instead of answering, he wheeled on the three. "What were you thinking? Going out by yourselves, obviously without permission, since no cat in their right mind would let four kits out alone. You knew there was a fox and its cubs on the run. You _knew_!"

"But we fought it!"Lightningkit protested. "That's got to count!"

"And nearly tipped your pelts to pieces!" spat Blossomfall, who had just joined them. "What if you had died today? Foxes have killed cats before and they will do it again someday. Don't be that cat."

Lightningkit had never seen her so angry. "Sorry,"she murmured. "We didn't think."

"I didn't think," Stormkit corrected, tears flooding her amber eyes. "I led you all here. And now Scorchkit is probably dead and it's all. My. Fault!" She started to sob freely now, Flowerkit joining in.

Lightningkit turned to Blossomfall. "He won't die, will he?" She begged. She couldn't imagine life without her headstrong, mouse-brained brother.

The anger in her face dissolved. "Of course not," she replied soothingly. "Scorchkit probably is just exhausted. The fox didn't touch him. It's..." A warning glance from Lilyheart stopped her, but Lightningkit heard it loud and clear. "It's Lightningkit we have to worry about." The words echoed in her ears. Was she dying? She didn't feel like dying. In fact, she felt quite alive.

"I don't want to die," she whispered, burying her muzzle into Emberpaw's fur.

"You won't," he whispered back, his mew cracking. "I swear to StarClan, I'll die before I let anything happen to you."

* * *

**A/N**

**Ooh...what was that? Maybe a romance budding? Who knows? Thoughts on Emberpaw? Blossomfall? Lightningkit? Scorchkit? Every bit helps!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ever yours, **

**Thymesong**


	7. Be Brave

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Be Brave_

* * *

Dovewing was the first to see them. "My kits! They found my kits!" she cried, rushing forward.  
Lightningkit sighed. She'd been hoping to avoid any drama. "Are you all right?"her mother fussed, trying to lick them and scold them at the same time. "Don't ever disappear like that again."  
Bumblestripe came up to them quietly. "Is any cat hurt?"  
"Scorchkit is asleep, and Stormkit has scratches from the brambles," Flowerkit piped up. "The fox got Lightningkit pretty badly, though."  
Jayfeather pushed through. "Dovewing, go to your nest. Bumblestripe, see that she gets some sleep." Then he turned his attention to them. "He's just unconscious," he meowed, after a sniff at Scorchkit. "And you have a few scratches. You'll live,"he told Stormkit. Then he frowned. Uh-oh. "Lightningkit, you come with me."  
She followed, knowing it was useless to protest with the gray tabby. "See you later," Flowerkit whispered. "Don't let him eat you."  
She suppressed a mrrow of laughter. Getting eaten by Jayfeather was the least of her worries. Said cat lifted Lightningkit up by the scruff and hauled her away before she could protest.  
The medicine cat den was small and drafty. The air was heavy with the scent of herbs.  
"Oh my StarClan!" Briarlight gasped when Lightningkit came into view. "What happened?"  
"Fox,"Lightningkit murmured shyly. Though the brown she-cat was her father's littermate, she didn't know too much about her, except that she couldn't move her hind legs die to an accident. "We ran into it."  
"More like it ran into you," Jayfeather commented drily. "Now, I need you to turn onto your flank so I can put the marigold onto your wound." She obeyed, marvelling at the ease with which the blind cat moved around with. He seemed to know where everything was.  
"Strange?" he asked as he worked, startling her out of her thoughts. He elaborated. "A lot of cats find it strange that j can move so we'll. But it's actually easier for me. My hearing and sense of smell is better than most cats'."  
"That makes sense,"Lightningkit meowed slowly. "But how do you know what something is without knowing what it looks like? Some herbs might smell similar but actually be very different."  
He snorted. "For once, I'd like to be asked sensible question. I have paws, too, you know. I can feel things."  
Briarlight swatted him playfully. "Don't be so harsh. She's only a kit."  
He sniffed. "Maybe. But she should still know better than to go hunting for a fox; that's for sure."  
Lightningkit hung her head. "Sorry,"she mumbled.  
Briarlight put a paw beneath Lightningkit's chin, causing her to look up. Dark blue eyes met pale amber, and the older she-cat smiled gently. "Don't ever blame yourself for anything," she meowed. "What's done is done, and I have a suspicion that Scorchkit had a lot to do with it. Whatever the case, be brave. So what if you have a few scars? Scars show your bravery, and you'll still be as beautiful as ever. No kit has such scars, true. But Dovewing and Bumblestripe will love you just as much as ever, and that's all that matters."  
Lightningkit's spirits soared. Though she couldn't change the past, she could change the future. A pretty face wouldn't save her in battle, but fighting skills and battle tatics would. Yes, she would be brave. Briarlight was right.  
"I hope she got through to you," Jayfeather said after Briarlight went off to find Blossomfall.  
"Oh, yes, she did!"Lightningkit sighed happily, letting herself relax as the poppyseed took effect. In a few minutes she was fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N(or, a crazy girl's rambling)**

**Hi! Welcome back to Lightningkit's story! I know most authors start with the apprentice ceremony, bu I decided on a new track. Just to show how much trouble you can get into, and to fully reveal the kits' personalities without having to write it all down. I love Briarlight; she's so upbeat and nice, so I wanted to give her some spotlight.**

**Not much going on. I'm sick to death of corona. As for reviews...**

**poppyfrost123_Thanks! I randomly thought, foxes have yellow teeth. Ew, that's got to be disgusting. Huh, we need to taunt that furball. What should she say? Comment on its hygenie! Yay! Glad you liked it, and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**It's nice that you're starting to pair them off, and I'll keepit in mind. I have the system all worked out, so I'm not too sure about any changes...hint hint? But I'll try it out and see if it works. For now, just think of Emberpaw-sorry, Emberstone, as a sensitive, sweet old guy. I mean, why do all girls have to be sensitive and boys so arrogant? Lightningkit is just a clueless little girl, even when her littermates have crushes. The reason there hasn't been much romance is simply because she's too innocent to realize it;) **

**Thanks for following!**

**(I normally reply to reviews with PMs but since that feature is closed on your account... I hope you don't mind my writing this in an AN?)**

**Anyone else who wants me to reply to their reviews in ANs should tell me!**

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**~Iris**


End file.
